


Uzaki-chan Wants to Get Fit! (The Last of Us 2 x Uzaki-chan wants to hang out)

by WeebKing



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games), 宇崎ちゃんは遊びたい! | Uzaki-chan wa Asobitai! (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gyms, Heartwarming, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebKing/pseuds/WeebKing
Summary: Hana Uzaki wants to be strong! She meets somebody who might just help ger goal.
Kudos: 9





	Uzaki-chan Wants to Get Fit! (The Last of Us 2 x Uzaki-chan wants to hang out)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this anime has generated tons of discourse (haven't watched it nor played TLOU 2), so here's my icebreaker; a way to generate some positivity.

“Senpai! Your arms are gonna get flabby if you don’t start lifting again!” Hana Uzaki taunted her male companion, giggling while she twisted her arms like spaghetti.

“At least I know how to lift weights! Your arms look like they can’t take a plate off a table!” Shinichi Sakurai retorted, showing off his biceps to prove his point.

“Don’t remind me! I have the initiative now. When are you gonna take it?” Sakurai was right, as much as she hated to admit it. The muscles that made up Uzaki’s breast halted at her elbows, thinning her arms and fingers. Sakurai’s, on the other hand, built up their tone somewhat through having to carry her around when she asked for a ride. 

“Your dad’s the owner. I’ll be back within an hour; I need to buy some groceries.” After walking for thirty minutes, the two reached the doors to the nearby fitness club. “Be on your best behavior, okay?”

“Sure, Senpai.” Uzaki’s smirk suggested otherwise. Sakurai walked to the grocery store, sighing at what she might do to the regulars inside.

* * *

Uzaki stared, glancing around the expansive room she entered. Two burly men nearly tripped her up rushing through the door and sat on their respective benches. Men and women, overweight or skinny sprinted in place on a column of treadmills she walked past, while others practiced MMA submission holds at the mini-arena. This room contained everything bodybuilders wanted, and this was just the first floor.

She smiled, both to keep her spirits up and to mask her growing insecurity. Almost all men inside the gym had physiques of American action heroes she watched as a kid. The women weren’t too shabby, either; their body shapes resembled Naomi Osaka’s after a week’s worth of deadlifts. They could knock her out with a swipe of their pinky finger.

_ “Hmph… if they can sculpt their bodies like that, I can do it, too!” _ Snapping her knuckles, she carried her things to the change room. _ “I’ll be so strong, I can carry Senpai with one arm!” _

Her long-sleeved shirt with the “Sugoi Dekai” label was too valuable to drench in sweat. In her reusable bag were yoga pants and a tracksuit with the same color scheme as her shirt. She didn’t have time to buy gym towels, so she ‘borrowed’ Sakurai’s clean, blue one. He’ll find it back in his dorm room, he didn’t need to worry.

Time to get her body into peak condition! Uzaki looked for weights to push her body to the limit, and not sprain them attempting to lift. Dumbbells were too small for her liking, and she wasn’t up for deadlifts, at least not that day yet. She watched her steps so she wouldn’t be crushed by heavy weights. Fortunately, most weightlifters ignored her, probably because she was too small. Her height was a curse and a blessing.

After ten minutes of choosing suitable weights, she found just the right one for her arms. A Women’s Olympic barbell, weighing 15kg. Finally, a weight that’s sure to make her biceps bulkier than Senpai’s!

The freshly-wiped barbell holding the weights together cooled Uzaki’s hands as if she held ice cream. She took a deep breath, cracked her knuckles, and lifted the barbell as high as she could.

By .0001 centimeters. 

No matter how hard she pulled her arms, Uzaki could not lift the barbell at all. With a grunt, she tried again, exerting all the effort her body could muster. 

No dice.

_ “Try a smaller weight! Give it up!” _ Her inner critic suggested, only to be silenced with another attempt at a clean and jerk she saw at the TV once. Grunting louder, she lowered her legs putting more force than her last tries.

Nothing came of it.

She tried again. Tightening her arms and practically yelling, she gave her all and some more for this barbell.

Also nothing.

Uzaki noticed a lot of eyes staring at her body. Men stopped their exercise bikes, some women put down their resistance bands like she made a scene. It must’ve been her noises; someone loud as she was will cause a scene inside a crowded place. Some whispered to themselves about who or what their obviously false impression of her was.

“Lower your voice.” A stern, female voice ordered. “You’re disturbing everyone.”

_ “They’re not looking at my eyes, nor limbs. Why?”  _ The answer eluded her forever. She didn’t strip a lot (when she did, a blushing Sakurai demanded to put her clothes on again), and she tried hard not to flirt with anyone besides her Senpai. 

A petite, fragile girl in a gym would be looked at a lot. That’s the reason! It wasn’t like she could control her height and get taller at will.

“Hey, girly!” Someone whistled at Uzaki from afar. “Having trouble lifting that weight?” 

_ “Did someone just whistle at me?”  _ She searched for whoever did that, making sure not to attract more unwanted attention. Men other than Senpai catcalling her (which never happened) gave her the creeps, and she’d yell at him to swat them off. Otherwise, she’d try to keep her head down, but sometimes someone still hissed, annoying her.

“No! I’m just g-gathering my strength. I can do this!” Catching her breath, she drank from her personal bottle before going at it again. She stretched her arms, took a deep breath, focused all her energy on the bar and- 

“I hate to burst your giant bubbles, but you can’t. Say, what if I helped you carry it?” A sturdy, shirtless man with a handlebar mustache approached Uzaki. The smile on his face seemed forced, perhaps the very first time he did in his whole life.

“No need, big guy! Get back to your pills!” She insisted. “I can do it by myself!“

“I’m not gonna let an innocent damsel suffer.” The bodybuilder held up the barbell’s left half with his hand, after some struggle. “No need to worry…”

Uzaki’s hands still held the barbell while it was raised. Her eyes sparkled at how helpful the man was. Though she’s a bit disappointed she needed help to carry it, she felt pride at seeing herself lift a heavy weight like 15kg.

“Thanks…? I have to go and relax my arms.” It wasn’t until she took her eyes off the barbell that she found the bodybuilder’s right palm on her chest. The bodybuilder blushed, drops of drool spilling out from his mouth. 

“God, how the fuck did you get these treasures? Does your mom have them too?” The bodybuilder said, gazing at the chest while his face slowly morphed into glee. “I’ll pay her a visit.”

“Get off me, big guy!” Uzaki slapped the man’s arm again and again, only for his muscle to shrug them off. She was powerless against him! Her heart shook; this wasn’t Sakurai clumsily touching her chest, this was a strong man with darker intentions in mind!

“Don’t bother her.” The same female voice from earlier took the shape of a woman. An American one judging by her skin tone, with a surprisingly good grasp of Japanese. She had tied-up dark blonde hair and a gruff expression in her face. A dark green tank top and brown military shorts accentuated her brawny physique, built after years of harsh training it seemed. “Get your perverted ass back to lifting!”

“Hey, miss, I wasn’t trying to creep on her,” Pulling back his hand, the bodybuilder reasoned. “My hand just tapped her slightly, I didn’t mean it!”

“You don’t think I saw it?” The woman grabbed the creep by the chin and glared at his eyes. Her look, sharp as it was, could’ve cut through his skull. “Leave her alone, or I’ll drag you outside myself!”

“Fine…. Fine.” The bodybuilder sighed and walked out, slamming it on his way. “Can’t have fun nowadays...” 

“Are you okay?” The woman asked Uzaki.

“Whoa, you speak Japanese?” She gasped. “Your diction is still weak, though!”   
“I’ve been here for three years.” The woman wiped her biceps with her towel. “You need smaller weights.”

Uzaki took time to study and admire the woman’s body. She had the arms of a full-grown silverback gorilla that could punch a giant hole in the gym walls. Her lean legs stood like steel columns holding up a skyscraper. A cuirass of pure muscle laid on her chest.

_ “Holy crap! She is 100% workout goals!” _ Uzaki’s eyes gleamed, looking at her new-found role model. It was peak, physical condition! She  _ had  _ to have her body! 

“How did you gain those big pecs?” She wondered. “Did you pop pills every day?” 

“Hard work and perseverance.” The strong woman crossed her arms. 

“It’s steroids! That’s the only way you can get those muscles!” Uzaki teased. “Clearly your body type is unrealistic!”

“No, it’s not.” 

“Yes, it is!

“No…” Realizing she’s clenched her fist, she released it to calm herself down before she punched her. “I’m not here to argue. I suggest you try something smaller for now.”

“But how am I gonna get your body?” She frowned. “Oops, I didn’t ask for your name… you’re just not memorable enough!” Her frown turned into a giggle.

The strong woman sighed. “There’s gonna be so many sessions with you. My name’s Abby. Abby Anderson.”

* * *

“I’m Hana Uzaki! Since when have you been in this gym?”

Here was Uzaki, a tiny girl who only wanted to strengthen herself. She barely lifted that Olympic-sized barbell off the ground, but that didn’t stop her, time and time again. No matter how hard she strained her muscles, or exhausted herself, she kept on. That level of courage levied respect.

Despite her gruff demeanor, Abby couldn’t help but assist people in need. She held Uzaki’s hand and guided her to the dumbbell section.

“Three years.” Fresh from her own workout, Abby drank from her water jug. “My Dad died, can’t find a job in the States, but a friend of mine here offered me one.”

“Awwwwww… that must’ve hurt...” Uzaki stroked Abby’s forearm and smirked. “Did a barbell fall into his head or something?” 

Her fight-or-flight instinct flared. She touched a sensitive nerve. Everything in Abby’s body screamed at her to blow her head off with one heavy punch. Uzaki would be nothing more than a corpse spilling blood and cerebrospinal fluid.

It’ll be messy. Everyone will see. She’ll be fired and sent to jail.

Instead, she opted for the non-violent choice: a deathly stare that pierced the core of Uzaki’s soul. The petite girl smirk melted and started to sweat harder as if she worked a whole regimen.

“Don’t mock Dad like that.” Abby restrained herself from screaming, but enunciated it to drive her point home. “I’m warning you.”

“Yeah! Yeah! Y-yeah….” Uzaki’s eyes shifted to that of a puppy’s. “I shouldn’t have made that joke… your Dad died, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, thank you...” Abby fought back the tears from her eyes. “Wait, Uzaki… does your father own this gym?”

“Uhuh. Well, I guess he’s busy with training someone else.” The petite girl finally chose her desired weights: 5kg dumbells. They weren’t too small wind can blow them away, but right enough to feel some strain to contract her muscles. “We never missed a day of jogging. Said it was good to build stamina.”

Abby’s hue turned a smidge of green with envy. Uzaki’s father was alive and well, teaching her how to live strong. Her father was six feet below, unable to reach her in this life or the other. She had to learn life’s harsh lessons by herself.

“Your dad and I get along fine. He’s too jumpy, but he pays the bills.” Abby observed Uzaki’s arms wobble trying to balance the weights and keep them from dropping. “Have you ever lifted before?”

“Not really…” The petite girl tried to steady her arms. “How do you do this? How did you attain that wondrous body?”

“I normally don’t do this for free… but just this once, I’ll train you today for free.” The strong woman grabbed Uzaki’s arms to balance the weights. “You wanna continue, you gotta pay me.”

“Sure! Gee, Abby, for a big mean-looking brute, you’re pretty nice.” Uzaki teased.

“I’ve heard worse insults.”

* * *

“...How did you gain so much muscle, Abby-san?” Uzaki just finished her first set of ten bicep curls. There were near misses at first, but she learned the proper form after a few tries. ”Do you think I can have your body, too?”

“I’ve got a very strict diet for it. I’ll show you in the canteen later.” Abby stood by with a stopwatch in her hand. “30 seconds is up. Ten more reps!”

“The process might be too long! It’ll take forever to have your muscles!” Uzaki went on with ten reps, but calmer and making fewer mistakes.

“It took me longer to gain these.” Abby let Uzaki touch her upper arm, the petite girl blushing when stroking her muscle. “I had to. Dad’s death can’t go unanswered.””

“How did your Dad die?” She asked, catching her breath after the latest set. “I won’t crack jokes, I promise.”

Abby sighed, before telling her story. “He was a surgeon, the best in his field. Never met a patient he turned down and gave up on. Taught me how to hunt and some other things.”

Uzaki put down her dumbbells, absorbing everything she’s saying.

“Then, after a hospital meeting, Mom and I found him dead, his own scalpel in his throat. I held him in my arms, crying so much my tears mixed with his pool of blood.”

In time, she learned how to repress the sorrow she associated with that memory. She was no sociopath, and she kept the memories with her father secure in her mind. Dad told her to never stop fighting for what’s right and to keep her loved ones safe; that motivated her to turn her body into an impenetrable machine.

But she still wept. Tried as she might to hold them back, tears flowed from her eyes, seeing herself as a young Abby cradling her dead father trying to bring him back to life. Uzaki tapping her back to comfort her must’ve helped.

“You can let it all out, Abby-san…”

“You think it’s very hard to lift that Olympic barbell earlier? That was lifting a building block compared to what I went through. Imagine ten deadlifts and bench presses everyday.” Abby said, handing Uzaki her water jug. “But if I find the bastard who did this to me, and pulverize his head to a bloody paste… it’ll all be worth it.” She whispered in Uzaki's ear.

“That’s rough… really rough…” A visibly shaken Uzaki used her handkerchief to wipe Abby’s eyes. “Why do you wanna kill him? His kids will cry and grow up without a father.”

“I don’t know… he took everything from me, and he needs to pay.” Abby signaled it was time for Uzaki’s third set.

“Have you found him?” Uzaki asked while lifting the dumbbells. This time, she had the right form and felt comfortable with the weights. “Can’t you just drink it out like adults do?”

“I searched for him everywhere for three years… not yet. It’s getting tiring, honestly.” Abby sat at the bench, finished observing Uzaki’s bicep curl sets. “I was running out of money, and I needed to stay in shape, so I went here. Your dad was kind enough to give me a job for free. I gotta say, he’s a fine exercise partner.”

“When will you give it up?” Her body drenched with sweat, the petite girl went to the changing room.

“I don’t know. Probably not.” This girl had a bright future behind her, Abby was sure of it. That kind of determination needed to flourish into something great. She decided to help Uzaki attain her future, and not go down the path of pain and vengeance.

* * *

A rigorous training regimen consisting of bicep curls, push-ups, and shoulder presses, made Uzaki’s stomach growl and complain. Abby knew how to hold out her appetite to continue training, but hunger eventually got to her.

The two went upstairs to get something to eat at the gym’s cafeteria. It was practically a huge diner, complete with American-style seats and waitresses in gym attire. Protein shake dispensers and lean meat stocked the tables and shelves, and the menus were filled with healthy go, glow and grow foods instead of greasy heart cloggers.

“I never knew this cafeteria had great food, Abby-san!” Uzaki took a bite out of her grilled chicken mixed with roasted vegetables. “You said you’d tell me your workout diet, what is it?”

“It’s straightforward.” Abby took a sip of Gatorade. “My breakfast is cinnamon oatmeal with blueberries plus banana, honey and some turkey bacon. Next meal: white rice, salmon, sriracha, everything bagel seasoning. Orange slices between meals.”

“Do I still get to eat outside?” Uzaki frowned. “That meal sounds really boring! I’d rather eat burgers all day!”

”Once a month, and you’ll gain muscle without much fat.” Abby chomped on her tuna sandwich. “Stick to protein and good carbs; they’ll do the trick.”

“I just can’t help it… pineapple pizza makes me hungry and scarf it all up...” Uzaki wiped her mouth with a napkin after finishing her meal.

“Fight your urges; try to stretch a muscle when you think of eating that kind of food. Speaking of muscles, how did you gain... that?” Abby pointed at the petite girl’s chest.

“I was born with this! My mom’s chest is this big too!” Flattered, Uzaki touched what Abby-san pointed. “Are you jealous, Abby-san?”

“No, I just wonder-”   
“Abby, you’re jelly! Your chest is as flat as the bench you guys lift weights on!” Uzaki giggled, covering her mouth with a napkin.

“I’m not, no…”

“One of these days, I’m gonna lift weights on your tummy!” Uzaki laughed, her uproarious voice catching everyone’s attention. 

“Quiet!” Abby scolded, her hand muzzling her student’s mouth. “You’ll disturb everyone!”

“Okay, okay, fine.” Her mouth shut, Uzaki settled down. “It runs in the family, I guess.”

“Do you.. find it hard to walk?” She asked, her tuna sandwich fully eaten.    
“Of course not! I can jog and walk just fine!” Her student smirked. “I don’t even need to lift some heavy piece of metal ten times!”

“It’s weird for a girl your size and age to have a chest that huge.” There were no women like Uzaki in America, or anywhere she went. She was an oddity, to say the least. “What’s your secret?”

“I don’t have one. I’m just born with it!” Uzaki beamed. 

“I see… it must be hard, dealing with skeevy perverts like that bastard earlier.”

“He’s not the first… Apart from Senpai, I feel like a lot of people find me weird, or wanna do something bad to me. Either they get really mad, or they… like that guy you yelled at. Thanks a lot for saving me there! I appreciate it, Abby-san!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure no one creeps on you ever again.” 

“Sometimes, I wonder what if I was born with a normal chest.” Uzaki sat quietly, her face turning somber. “No pervert’s gonna come near me, and I’ll be treated like everyone else! But what if Senpai doesn’t love me back?...”

_ “Imagine living her life everyday.”  _ The creep from earlier might not have been the first one the girl encountered. Once Uzaki’s physically-capable enough, Abby knew she had to teach her basic self-defense.

“Don’t listen to bullies.” Abby tapped Uzaki’s shoulder. “You’re perfect just the way you are. You just need to work your body.”

“I’ll try… Abby-san…” Uzaki’s eyes grew large. “You’ve been so nice to me today!”

“The least I could do.” Abby smiled a bit, knowing this girl will be fine. “You up for another workout session right after?”   
“Yeah! I’ll gain muscles so big you’ll be jealous of them!” Uzaki showed off her arms, imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger’s.

“I like your spirit.” Abby smiled, admiring her determination. “I’ll talk to your Dad for a discount. Who knows? He might offer it for free, you being his daughter, after all.”

The two went back downstairs, starting a new journey together as master and student.


End file.
